


Not there

by Melime



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, Episode Related, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Helena was there, but wasn’t.





	Not there

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Não lá](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009763) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #083 - ghost.

Helena was there, but wasn’t. This was her body, her voice, her face, but nothing of her mind, of her soul. An empty shell, like some sort of reverse ghost, a solid form devoid of everything that made Helena who she was. Myka couldn’t stand to even look at her, the woman who meant so much to her, who worked so hard to earn her trust and then betrayed her, wasn’t there. This was a mockery of the real Helena G. Wells, of unparalleled mind and deeply caring heart. This wasn’t her Helena, and it was too much for Myka.


End file.
